


Mirror

by Flaming_queen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fairy Tail, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Adding more things when I remember them, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Dai Matou Enbu | Grand Magic Games Arc, Dimension Travel, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Murder, Original Character-centric, POV Original Female Character, Running Away, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy, Time Skips, Time Travel, Tragedy, Writing this while procrastinating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_queen/pseuds/Flaming_queen
Summary: She wanted to live.She wanted to play with her brothers again.For the first time in a while, she wanted to live.She wanted to find her family again.Two different entities living in the same body.Two different sides to her life.An Oc centered story going through the times where their thoughts and events Mirrored each other.
Relationships: Aragaki Shinjiro & Sanada Akihiko, Enoshima Junko & Ikusaba Mukuro, Enoshima Junko & Matsuda Yasuke, Enoshima Junko & Original Character(s), Enoshima Junko/Original Female Character(s), Freed Justine/Original Character(s), Hanamura Yosuke & Orginal Character, Kamukura Izuru & Komaeda Nagito, Kirijo Mitsuru & Sanada Akihiko, Kirijo Mitsuru & Takeba Yukari, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Pekoyama Peko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Lisanna Strauss/Original Character(s), Narukami Yu & Original Character, Natsu Dragneel & Igneel, Natsu Dragneel & Lisanna Strauss, Natsu Dragneel & Original Female Character(s), Natsu Dragneel & Zeref Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Rogue Cheney & Natsu Dragneel & Sting Eucliffe & Wendy Marvell & Gajeel Redfox & Original Character, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe, Sanada Akihiko & Original Character, Zeref Dragneel & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (Scraped the first version of this) Some characters might seem out of character but this is my first time writing some of these and I hadn't been in some fandoms for a while. I'm sorry if people seem out of character throughout this whole story this is my first time writing a lot of these characters. This story goes through a lot of major plot stuff for all the different fandoms so for the sake of everyone I'm trying to keep things a bit vague or just limit interactions. We will see how things go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some characters might seem out of character but this is my first time writing some of these and I hadn't been in some fandoms for a while. This story isn't really a crossover it's almost an original story just with a lot of different fandoms being dumped in aka my timeline for my original character. We will see how things go down.

How long has it been since she’s felt the rush of calling out a persona? How long has it been since she fought alongside them? Seven years or maybe more, well it doesn’t matter to her. She was glad to finally be part of the shadow operatives again and they were glad to have her back to her senses. She was Rose Seishin, a salmon hair girl with onyx colored eyes. This was her first mission back from her long "trip" to another dimension. Surprisingly they let her be part of a more advanced mission though more courtesy of the silver haired boy named Akihiko Sanada aka her “big bro.” Another more serious slivered haired boy Yu Narukami and Yosuke Hannemura this was her first mission. Yu Narukami and Yosuke Hanamura were already assigned this mission, Mitsuru-san asked her to join them. Akihiko tagged along wanting to see for himself his pseudo sister be able to fight again. 

Apparently, they were close before she was comatose by that car accident years ago. He let her live with him while she tried to get another place. Mitsuru Kirijo offered her a room in her mansion but after what happened to her she never felt comfortable living there. She tried to not inconvenience Akihiko as she would walk through Iwatodai trying to regain her memories. 

A more serious gray haired boy called out to her. She pulled out her persona buffing the party up. Yu Narukami and his partner Yosuke Hannemura were the first assigned to this mission. The two boys agreed to let her tag along though it wasn't like they could defiy the red head's orders. She didn't have high expectations for the boys but when she met them it triggered a memory of a labyrinth. It wasn't anything special just a memory of them running away from a shadow they named a F.O.E and a dating cafe? She asked them about it getting Yosuke flustered and beg her to forget about that, but they didn't remember anything about F.O.Es. Yu brought up the arena event and how that was almost like a labyrinth. Yosuke lured the conversation to that event desperately trying to get her to stop asking about the dating cafe. Yu gave her more answers though telling her about how he tried so hard to get his partner's attention. Eventually, they did end up talking about the Grand Prix which Akihiko was a part of. She was grateful to get some more of her memories filled in. She pushed the gun to her head once again calling out her Persona as they reached the main shadow. 

The shadow was ominous, it was dark as a void with no clear shape. For a while, the fight was going pretty fluidly. It wasn’t until one of its last attacks that something went horribly wrong. This whole time it was weirdly focused on her rather than anyone else. It wasn’t a problem as she kept dogging the attacks but it managed to finally land a blow on her knocking her down. It took that opportunity to grab her retreating deeper into the forest. She could hear them shout at the shadow but it kept moving. She tried calling out her persona but it was blocked by it. For the first time in a couple of months, she felt helpless. 

Around these parts, a report stated many people would die in the forest. The mystery was solved soon after as a citizen survived and took a picture of his friends getting devoured. Rose would too join them in the shadows inside. All these years death had never been something she was afraid of, no she craved it. How much poison had she drunk trying to get herself to die? How many times had she tried to jump off a high place only to be rescued? Scars still decorated her body, but for once in her life, she thought she found a reason to live again, but of course, her luck was worse then the albino she knew long ago. Like he said something bad happens after a blessing. A cycle of hope and despair she thought she wasn’t a part of. Of course, she had to die when she wanted to live the most. 

She closed her eyes in tears. Maybe in the afterlife, she would be able to see them again. Maybe in the afterlife, she would get to say thanks to the bluenette she used to dream about keeping her alive at the worst of times. 

_ If only she would end up in heaven.  _

_ Maybe she will be able to see him again.  _

_ Maybe she will be able to see them again.  _

* * *

Hundreds of years ago, the Dragneel family brought two fraternal twins to the world. They had salmon pink hair and both were named after the summer. The only noticeable difference at the time was that they were different genders. Natsu Dragneel and Natsumi Rose Dragneel were their names respectively. 

Years passed by, Natsumi and Natsu were as close as ever though often found fighting about the silliest of things. They played around together sometimes with their older brother Zeref. While both twins both were childish, stubborn, and reckless Natsumi was always the less loud one. You could often find her sitting silently with her older brother while he read a book. She loved the mystical stories that he read; she wanted to meet all the mystical creatures someday. 

One day, Zeref went to do some errands with their father. The twins were playing at the time. Natsu had stolen a black and white bear that Natsumi was so fond of. She chased him around till she tackled him on a couch. They both broke into laughter as her mother watched them. She called them out for dinner; they sprinted to the table. They talked and ate until screams could be heard outside their door. She grabbed our arms pulling us outside before a dragon destroyed their house. We sprinted but the dragons with their wings were faster. Before we knew it, we were separated amid the chaos. Natsumi ran around trying to reunite with her family again. She cried their names out until she eventually found her mother stuck under some rubble. 

Natsumi cried, yelled, and screamed for help. Her mother begged her to just run and leave her which Rose refused to do. She took her hands and wrapped them around Natsumi. She put them up to her lips whispering a spell against them. Natsumi was stunned. Her mother took their hands to her forehead telling her to go. Natsumi’s body started moving on its own far away from the rumble. She screamed, cried, banging against the forcefield that had manifested. She couldn’t bring herself to run, so she sat there crying hoping her brothers or father would find them.

Zeref found her. He somehow found a way to get himself inside the forcefield around her. He calmed her down and grabbed her arm. They both sprinted around trying to find everyone else. Zeref told her about their father on the way. 

They found Natsu collapsed on the ground, his pulse weak. Zeref picked him up and got Rose to go on his back. She cried as the spell ran out the farther they ran. Still new to magic she was exhausted. As soon as Zeref found a safe place Natsumi collapsed into a coma. His cry was the last thing she heard. 

_ She wanted to live, she wanted to be able to play with her brothers again.  _

_ Rose wanted to see them again.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I scraped the first version of the stories. I might delete at some point don't know. Anyway, I thought this idea might be better, and also I really wanted to get to the crossover/dimension traveling aspect faster.
> 
> Edit: Fixed notes and I finally have an Outline instead of just making this up as I go.


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both wake up from their coma's and many things have changed. Natsumi's brother and "Rose" completely lost all her memory, but one thing stays the same, and that voice trying to hurt them. Good thing they have a protector to save them from freaking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not have DID. DisostiveDID makes really good educational videos on DID which is where I got a lot of information and also google.

Natsumi felt herself floating in this dark empty void. Her wrist were chained by a shadow, pulling her deeper into the void. She felt her hands burn. A voice started gurgling in her ear. It taunted her, told her how miserable her life was, and how much damage her mother had done to her all while burning her wrists. 

Rose ended up in that place soon after the shadow engulfed her. Her body burned and through tears she tried to resist the chains. She vaguely being in this place when she was comatose and when she worked up from the simulation. Maybe this was her unconscious; maybe she was in a coma again. A voice called to her, It was different from the voice Natsumi heard this one was worried, panic not horrifying. Rose wondered if it was someone calling to her from the outside after all she could still hear voices when she was comatose. 

They both tried to resist the shadow. They both felt parts of their body set on fire. They both briefly wondered what they did to deserve this type of pain. Rose laughed at that thought. 

What hadn’t she done?

The voice kept belittling Natsumi made her think maybe she did die while being carried by Zeref. She didn’t understand what the shadow meant by her cheating death but maybe this was a punishment she deserved. 

_ Maybe this was their hell.  _

* * *

Natsumi opened her eyes gasping for air. What happened? Why does she feel like she should remember something important? She looked around her sight focused on the magical circles that started to fade. 

“Natsumi.” A guy called out to her. He wore high collared black and tan robes with gold trim along with a large flowing white toga draped around his torso, and he wore a silver round pendant. His hair and eyes were black. She blinked a couple of times. He’s so familiar but the only person he reminds her off was so much younger than him. 

“Zeref?” She questioned. His eyes, hair, face were so much like him. Honestly she hoped it was him; she couldn’t imagine what to do if it wasn’t him. 

“You’re awake,” Zeref exclaimed, wrapped his arms tightly around her. How long had it been since he hugged her? He was glad the enchantments worked. The only thing left was for their brother, Natsu, to wake up. 

“Zeref, how long was I asleep? You look so different.” Natsumi questioned him curiously. How long has it been? That’s something he wished he knew. He had lost count after he got the curse of contradiction. “Longer then I would have liked it to be.” He finally said. 

Natsumi didn’t like that answer. She didn't like how broken he looked to her. She didn’t like how long it took him to answer and how she could almost hear him holding back tears. She sighed, pulling away from him. She looked around the room once again. There was someone else that should be here with them. 

“Natsu!” She yelled out. That was what she was forgetting. Where was he? Why wasn’t he here? She started getting up from the bed. She suddenly felt dizzy; she shouldn’t have gotten up so quickly. Zeref quickly grabbed her. She grabbed on to his arm for stability. She blinked a couple of times trying to get her bearings. She looked up to him again.  _ Zeref?  _

“Are you ok?” She nodded. “Natsu is in another room. Here I’ll take you to him.” He held his hand for her to take. She hesitated. She didn't want to worry him but she felt something would happen she touched his hand. Natsu was in another room? She thought he was dead. She thought she failed that day. She just got out of being belittled in that horrible nightmarish void how could she trust that this was even real. 

_ It’s real.  _

_ Huh? _ It was that voice again. 

_ Just take his hand.  _

_ No! _ She didn’t want to do what it told her. 

_ Hmmm, you really want to disobey.  _

_ Let me do it for you then.  _

She felt her hand move on its own.  _ Was this part of the curse?  _ Everything seemed to be in slow motion, she tried to take control of her hand back but she couldn't. Their hands touched for nothing more than a second before her hand and mind burned. 

She grabbed her head. Parts of his life flashed through her eyes. Things that happened to him, things that he did and would do to us and other people, and things that would happen to him.

_ Isn’t it great knowing everything your stupid brother did? _

_ Isn’t it amazing knowing how he would die?  _

_ Isn’t this gift your mother passed down to you the best.  _

_ Too bad you’re power- _

_Stop!_ _This isn’t true! He didn’t do anything! He won’t do anything….._

_ Why don’t you ask him? _

_ … _

_ I won’t let that happen.  _

_ Good luck with that.  _

“Natsumi!” Zeref shouted, breaking her from her inner battle. She shook her head, blinking a couple more times. 

“Gloves!” She demanded. He looked question only to receive a glare. He quickly left the room. She looked around the room once again; she felt dizzy. A part of her knew that her hands were what activated the curse. She studied the curse before the dragons attacked. If her bare hands touched bare skin then she could see all their memories. The longer she touches them the more clear those memories got. Bigger events she could see after a second but specifics took more time to clear up. It hurt seeing everything. It hurt not being able to forget any of those memories, but what truly hurt the most was having all those memories and not being able to change their fate. Her mother had this curse too, but it was different for her. It was different for everyone who had it. The only thing that was common was that it dealt with memory and time, and a demon would torment them. Whether that was via events or directly in their dream differ. It was the price they paid for wanting to create their own narrative in a dimension other than their own. 

Zeref knew this too. He studied that magic for a while figuring it would give him some more insight into how to wake up his sister and maybe even revive Natsu. He frantically got the gloves his sister told him to get. There was something else he knew, It gave the holder protection for a couple of minutes when it was activated. Additionally, some of the power it gave would cut their life. There was also this magic seal that was passed down genetically. To activate it their mother had to chant a spell and that spell was deadly to her. He quickly went back to the room he left Natsumi in. 

She looked over at him. He handed her the gloves which she carefully took making sure their skin didn’t touch accidentally. She sighed, Natsumi already knew what happened to Natsu. She knew he was E.N.D and she knew what his purpose was even if she tried to ignore it. It would be better if she woke up the next day without thinking about it. 

“Oni-san can I go to sleep?” She asked him. He nodded; He knew she was tired. He motioned her to follow him. When they got to another room she was grateful to see two beds on opposites sides of the room. She would see her brother there when she wakes up. She smiled. 

Natsumi will be glad to see Natsu on the other side of the room. For now though she let the body go to sleep.

* * *

Rose slowly opened her eyes. Where was she? Why did she feel like she forgot something important? There was so much white filling the room it was blinding. She tried to sit up but her bones felt like they weighed her down. Her body ached; she groaned in pain. All the shuffling alerted the women sitting beside her. She was wearing business clothes, her short dirty blond hairstyle in a bob, and her dark brown eyes stared intently at her. Rose flinched at her gaze. The women smirked. 

“I hope you learned your lesson dear.” What did the women mean by that? She noticed Rose’s confusion and seemed to realize something and her eyes and tone suddenly shifted.

“Oh, dear! You can’t remember me can you?” Rose nodded, not trusting her voice. There was something about this woman that gave her anxiety. “I’m your mother. I was so worried about you. When those girls suddenly push you into traffic.” Rose’s eyes widened. Who would do such a thing? Why would anyone do that?

_ It’s what you get for not following directions. _

_ You're pathetic! _

Was she going crazy hearing voices? Why were they being so cruel? 

_ Look at your arms.  _

She looked at her arms and started gagging. There were so many bruises and so many cuts decorating her skin. 

_ You did this all on your own.  _

_ Isn’t obvious she was lying to you.  _

_ No one pushed you. _

Why would she do something so awful to herself? She felt sick. 

_ You deserve every cut.  _

_ You shouldn’t be here.  _

“STOP!” She yelled out with tears in her eyes. Her mother stopped talking. At that moment she remembered how much she hated this child. She sighed. She hoped now that her memories were gone she wouldn’t have to deal with a mentally unstable child. 

“Rose.“ She faked concern. She saw Rose’s nails start to dig in at the pass scares. It was a queasy sight. She knew about Rose’s cutting habit after being admitted to the hospital but never seen her try to hurt herself. It was a sickening sight. “I’ll go get the doctor.” She told her trying to maintain herself from vomiting at the sight. 

The doctor came in soon after with her mother in tow. The cutting had stopped by then and her hand was covering the bleeding. She was sitting up now even though her body protested. 

The doctor got it bandaged and calmed her down. She followed the doctor’s instructions to calm her down. He started an examination and tried to question her. She stayed quiet throughout it. Some more people came to help her. They watched her making sure something like that didn’t happen again. Later, they put her in another unit and a room where she would be monitored more closely. 

She sighed in relief. The doctors could monitor her body and she could take a break from controlling the body and figure out what was going on inside their mind. Unknown to Natsumi and a certain nonhuman alter called Princes were part of a system, but what was worrying Ruby was that Princess was fronting at the beginning. Princess only Fronted when called for by magic. Rose was supposed to be in control and she was nowhere to be found. Neither was Natsumi. The doctors also kept saying they forgot everything though she only knows bits and pieces of their past their host, thanks to a certain curse, couldn't forget. Additionally, it seemed there was a new alter trying to destroy their body which only farther her confusion. It almost felt like she was in another body. 

She stared at the ceiling. She needed to get down to the bottom of this and figure out what the deal is with the new alter. She closed her eyes switching with Princess. At least for now she'll let the body go to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick notes:  
> In the first part of the story the body is 6ish years old the other half the body is 14.  
> Natsumi- host/core- Gender: Female - Age: 4 to 13  
> Rose- trauma holder - Gender: Female - Age: 4 to 16  
> Ruby - Primary Protector - Gender: Female - Age: 20 to 35  
> Princess- New host - dragon alter - Age: infinite

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this idea might be better and also I really wanted to get to the crossover/dimension traveling aspect faster. Hope you guys enjoyed it though.


End file.
